


Yours (Younghoon Side)

by fluffypurry



Series: Yours [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreplay, Loneliness, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Points of View, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: Younghoon was the proudest and happiest for Changmin. He always cheered for his love to reach his dream, that's why Changmin rarely went home. He felt lonely, but it's okay. It was until he found a contact's name in Changmin's phone, his heart shattered.Changmin cheats? But if he does cheat, why is he being sweet? Is it all just an act? Younghoon can't be sure about that. He keeps on wondering whether Changmin genuinely loves him or not.





	Yours (Younghoon Side)

Younghoon stepped into his apartment at 8pm. It’s as dark as a cave. The lights are turned off, which means no one’s home. The moment he closed the front door, silence surrounds him. He dislike it. He feels lonely in such big apartment, and it’s cold to be there just by himself.

He checked his phone and there’s nothing. No missed calls and no one even texted him. He smiled bitterly and put his phone on the coffee table in front of the TV.

It’s just like the other day. Two days ago, yesterday, today, and probably- tomorrow would be like this too. Younghoon would came home from work, tired and hoping some warmth. But no, the cold apartment is the only one who welcome him.

He entered the bathroom to wash his face. He stare at his reflection in the mirror. He saw a lonely man, with a bittersweet expression who’s chewing his lips softly. He took a shower hoping to wash away his thoughts, at least- the warm water could wash away the cold feeling.

When he's finished, he sat on the sofa. His hair was still wet. He didn’t dried it properly with his towel. He kept looking at his phone, praying that he’ll receive something from Changmin.

Changmin, his dear and sweet Changmin.

Cheeks puffed, he finally called Changmin. It rings few times before the person he called picked it up. He was already scared thinking he’s ignored.

“Hello? Younghoon?”

“Changmin, will you come today? I’ll prepare hot chocolate for you,” Younghoon greeted Changmin. It’s only a conversation through phone but Younghoon smiled so wide when he heard Changmin's voice.

“Um- I'm sorry-“

“... Ah, you need to practice hard today too, right...?” Younghoon's eye smile disappeared. He chew his lips again. His old habits.

“Yeah.., I won’t come today too. Sorry.., though I'm practicing here, you have to sleep well, okay?”

“I will,” Younghoon nodded unconsciously. “I must’ve interrupted your practice time. Then..., goodnight?”

“Goodnight, sleep tight.”

The call ended. Short and to the point. Younghoon wished he could talk longer, he didn’t even get to say ‘I love you'. He wanted to talk about their day, about a cute dog he saw near his workplace, about his hair that always grow so fast, and maybe, about him being lonely.

He get up from the sofa and walked to the bedroom. He threw himself on the bed, curling himself in the soft blanket. He felt tired. Drained. He can’t even be sure whether it’s just him being tired from work or is it because he felt so lonely that his energy gets drained.

The bed felt incredibly big tonight. He pouted as he reach for Changmin's small doll to hug it. As he raised his hand to reach it, the shiny ring on his finger distracted him. He stopped and pull his hand back. He covered his face with the blanket and force himself to sleep before he starts to cry.

His heart aches just by seeing his wedding ring.

.  
.

Younghoon woke up to the sunshine, it shines through the window. He sighed as he wake up and scratched his head while yawning multiple times. Younghoon sat on the bed for minutes before he finally gets up and make up the bed.

All by himself, in that cold apartment, he prepared himself to get ready to go to work. In his neatly ironed shirt, he wore a red tie. His favourite one. The one that Changmin bought for him impulsively.

He smiled. Back then, Changmin came home, holding a small box and run into his hug. Younghoon could remember Changmin’s bright laugh as he gave the box to Younghoon.

Changmin was so cute, he was so sweet. Well, he was. Because Changmin doesn’t come home everyday, he felt so lonely.

Younghoon packed things he needed in his bag and went for work. It’s like that, everyday. The apartment isn’t that lively. Honestly, Younghoon hates it. He hates the fact that when he describe the apartment he had to do it in past tense. It was a warm apartment, it was a sweet place to live inside, it was.

.  
.

After work, Younghoon headed to the small market to buy some groceries. Tomorrow is Saturday, which he won’t work tomorrow. He happily hums as he choose the most fresh vegetables he could find.

He wanted to cook something. He wasn’t sure about Changmin, will he come? Or won’t he? Still, his heart hopes for Changmin to come home today.

Changmin’s dance tuition was quite far from home and if he practice until midnight, he’d definitely miss the last bus. Taxi cost too much and Changmin prefer to sleep there since the tuition offer some small rooms for them to rest.

With plastic bags in his right hand and his bag in his left hand, he went home. Younghoon looked at the night sky. Beautiful. Stars in the night sky looks like glitters, it’s pretty, you wouldn’t want to miss them. Younghoon stopped for a second to stare at them.

Oh, how he wish he could see them with Changmin.

Changmin would love this. He would stare at them like a child. Sparkly eyes and sweet smile. He could imagine that Changmin would try to take a picture with his phone. He would whine that the camera's quality couldn’t capture those pretty stars. Changmin would say, “Ah! I wished I have a really big camera.. you know, the ones that people use when they’re taking pictures of idols?”

Younghoon smiled, but quickly sighed after that. Sad to say that it was all his imagination.

He checked his watch. It’s almost 9pm. Will Changmin be there when he’s home? He wonder. Will Changmin greet him? Will he receive a small kiss on cheek? He really hope so.

Younghoon walked faster towards his apartment. In the elevator, he prayed that Changmin's there. In their apartment. Sitting on the sofa with a glass of beer in his hand. The elevator opened, he quickly walk to the front door of his apartment.

He stopped in front of the door. His heart beats really fast, why would he feel nervous? It’s his home. It’s his and Changmin’s home. He opened the door slowly.

It’s dark. The lights are off.  
He laughed at himself.  
Of course no one would be here.  
It must be too tiring for Changmin to come home this late.  
Poor Changmin, his sweet Changmin.

Or should he say, poor himself??

He entered the apartment. There’s still hope. He kept on praying, “Oh god, please, I miss Changmin so much that my heart hurts.”

Younghoon put groceries that he bought in the kitchen. His bag was already put in the bedroom. He took of his tie, unbutton his shirt, and threw them into the laundry basket. He shivered a little since he's shirtless.

Cold. Each step he took until he reach the bathroom to shower is cold. The floor wasn’t clean, but it wasn’t dirty either. Younghoon had to clean the house tomorrow, he guess.

He sang while showering with his charming voice. His voice blended with the sound of water dripping from his hair, from his jaws. Younghoon closed his eyes, enjoying every single droplet of warm water on his pale skin.

“Now it’s all guessing games... I’m guessing every gaze.. like- do you, don’t you.. would you even stay if you did.. hmm hmmm.”

That song. It’s been in his head for days and nights. He doesn’t know when or where was the first time he heard it. Younghoon finished his shower session and stare at himself in the mirror while using the towel. He wiped his face slowly, continued with his body.

Younghoon can’t stand the coldness after a warm shower, he almost run to the bedroom so he could quickly put on anything. Today he wore his white shirt and random black coloured pants. Honestly, he's willing to put on any outfit as long as it’s comfortable enough.

He went to the kitchen. Younghoon proceed to wear his apron, his hands busy to take the groceries out of the market's plastic bag. He tapped his chin, wondering what should he make.

Just as he think, his phone rang. Younghoon jumped a little. Goodness, is it Changmin? Is it him?

He dashed to pick up his phone. It’s still in his bag so he had to rush or else the person who called might turn it off, thinking that he can’t answer at the moment. Smile formed on his lips when he saw his husband's name on his phone.

“Younghoon.”

“Hi honey, will you come home today? I’m going to cook! I just bought a fresh fish, what do you want to eat?”

“A-ah...”

Silence.

Younghoon blinked a few times. He noticed Changmin's sounds uneasy. Younghoon stared at the kitchen sadly, he opened his lips, “You can’t come home today too..., right?”

“... Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Please rest too, okay? Don’t overwork yourself...” Younghoon tried to smile. It’s like the usual. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. This is the nth time Changmin can’t come home. He is used to, spending nights alone without his love.

“I will, don’t worry baby.”

“I love you.” Younghoon whispered, his eyes water. Baby. Changmin is right. He’s a baby, a crybaby to be precise. He cries everyday, what’s the different of him and a baby?

“Love you, goodnight.”

The call ended with Changmin telling him that- he loves him. Changmin loves him. At least, that’s what Younghoon want to believe. Those goodnight- are they hidden goodbye in disguise?

He put down his phone on the bed. Head empty, he went back to the kitchen. Younghoon can’t bear seeing the fish on kitchen table, he shove it back into a clean plastic and put it inside the fridge. Still in his apron, he boiled a small amount of hot water- to eat a ramen cup.

He needed to wait 3 minutes until the ramen is ready, so Younghoon turned the TV on. The room is filled by the sound of laughing people on a variety show. He switched the channel until he heard singing of a popular group that time.

How charming. How captivating. The way the group dances in sync, the way they sound like angels. Younghoon stared at the TV screen for only god knows how long.

When the song finished, he ran to the kitchen and grab his ramen. It’s probably left for more than 3 minutes, but who cares. Younghoon’s eyes are glued to the screen. He sat on the sofa and eat his ramen while watching music show.

Changmin wants to be like them.

Younghoon slurped the ramen as he thought of his lovely Changmin. To be an idol, he had to practice a lot. Changmin trained in a tuition since he hadn’t found an agency that wants him. He’s a talented guy, but agencies seems to reject him because he’s married.

Younghoon can’t taste the ramen in his mouth anymore. He felt bad. He felt like he stands in the way. He’s the reason why Changmin have to train hard like crazy. Younghoon turned off the TV and throw the empty ramen cup to the trash.

He walked to the bedroom. Younghoon laid on the bed, slowly sinking into it. His mind kept on wandering.

Changmin said, it’s okay. But Younghoon know, deep in his heart, Changmin is disappointed. Maybe he wished that they haven’t married. What if he wished that- he and Younghoon never met? He could’ve show up on TV by now, he could’ve dance and sing on the sparkling stage with beautiful lightstick ocean.

Younghoon covered his face with his hands, feeling stressed. It was him- back then, it was him who always hinted about marriage. Now he fell in a hole of regret, he's the one who make Changmin suffers.

Changmin is the brightest when he dance. He’s sunshine, shining as he move his arms to dance. That’s why when Changmin said he found a great tuition to practice, Younghoon was very happy for him.

He doesn’t mind to be left. He wouldn’t mind lonely nights if it means Changmin could achieve his dream. He’s proud and the happiest because Changmin is working hard on his dream.

Younghoon hugged Changmin’s small doll. Changmin loves to sleep with his dolls. Nowadays, he's on his phone so much that he sometimes fell asleep with his phone on.

One night, he fell asleep while watching cute puppies compilation on YouTube. Younghoon wanted to turn it off, but accidentally tapped a notification that came in.

It was from 'My Dear Juyeon'.

Younghoon panicked, he didn’t know who is it. Younghoon quickly turned it off. Who the hell is Juyeon? Why Changmin saved this person’s contact as ‘My Dear...’?

He felt like his heart dropped to his stomach.

He was the happiest until that time.

A long sigh left out of his lungs. Younghoon shook his head to stop thinking about it. About Changmin and Juyeon. About whatever their relationship is. He touched the wedding ring in his finger.

Younghoon cried himself to sleep again.

.  
.

The next day, Younghoon spent his day washing the laundry and cleaning the house. He even wiped every window. Whoever invented vacuum deserve a gold medal- no, even better than that, a diamond one. Thanks god vacuum exist, it’s one of the most useful thing in world.

He's dancing happily as he fold clothes. Changmin called that he’ll be home for today, and he'd arrive around 6pm. Younghoon can’t wait to meet Changmin.

Well, of course he won’t forget about Changmin and Juyeon. He doesn’t have courage to talk about it. He’s been holding Changmin back from his dream, Younghoon made Changmin disappointed for so long. Now that Changmin’s happy, and Younghoon loves Changmin too much. He’s too scared to pop Changmin’s bubble of happiness. Fuck feelings, he’ll just play along.

Younghoon glances at the clock million times today. When will Changmin came? It’s past 6pm, he probably will come in a quarter or half hour.

He finished folding the clothes at 7pm. He put those in the wardrobe. Changmin hasn’t come. He started to worry, what if something happened and Changmin can’t come? But he didn’t text or him though... then, what if something happened while he’s on the way?

His worries all melt down when he heard someone entered the password of the apartment. The front door opened and closed with a click sound. Younghoon dashed to the front door to find Changmin taking off his shoes.

“Younghoon!”

Changmin ran to Younghoon and hugged him, more like jumping onto him. Younghoon didn’t expected that and he fell backward with Changmin on top of him. They stared at each other before bursting into laugh.

“I miss you so much,” Younghoon cupped his husband’s cheeks and pinch them. Cutie. He squished Changmin’s cheeks as if a doll.

“I miss you too!” Changmin gave a peck on Younghoon’s lips. He giggled. Both of them get up from the floor. Younghoon puffed his cheeks. He’s so happy that Changmin is home, he almost cry.

Changmin walked happily to the living room. He looked around, “Oh, you cleaned this place, didn’t you?”

“I have nothing else to do anyway,” Younghoon laughed when Changmin made a big 'O' with his mouth.

“I guess I'll shower now...”

“Let’s eat after you shower,” Younghoon's suggestion is quickly accepted by Changmin. When Changmin headed to the bathroom, Younghoon walk into the kitchen to stir fry the fish he had marinated hours ago.

Younghoon isn’t a person who cooks often, but would love to do it when Changmin’s home. Chicken or pizza would be nice, but to eat freshly cooked food is just much better.

Perfect timing. When Younghoon just finished to put down everything he cooked on the dining table, Changmin came with a towel on his hair. He dried his hair with the towel, he smiled really wide seeing stir fried fish on the table.

“Let’s eat, let’s eat!” Changmin sat on the table. He excitedly holding the chopsticks like he’s a child. Younghoon joined Changmin by sitting in front of him. They prayed, then devoured the delicious fish in front of them. The hot rice made them awed. Nothing is better than a hot bowl of rice and a freshly cooked food!

Younghoon was so happy to see Changmin eating well. Being away from each other made Younghoon wonder whether his husband eat well or not. Especially Changmin only ate small portion of food and rarely snacks.

They didn’t talk at all during the dinner, both are too focused with eating. Younghoon finished first, followed by Changmin minutes later.

“Thanks for the food! Let me wash the dishes,” Changmin get up and collect all the dirty plate to wash. Younghoon nodded, he went to living room to sit on the sofa and turn on the TV. There’re no interesting movie or shows, so after seeing the weather forecast and little bit news he turned it off again.

He didn’t notice when did Changmin finished washing the dishes. He walked to the kitchen and there’s no Changmin there. The plates and bowls are washed and put neatly on the rack. Younghoon opened the fridge to drink water from the bottle that he always keep inside. Well, cold water is the best kind of water.

Younghoon walked to the bedroom. He stopped at the door. Changmin is there, laying and looking at his phone. Looking so comfortable. Younghoon spent a moment to be grateful that Changmin’s home today. Thanks god he doesn’t have to spend the night alone.

“Can we...” Younghoon's voice were barely heard by the other. Changmin raised his brows, he tilted his head. Like a puppy. The cutest puppy ever.

“Hm?”

“Cuddle...”

“Why not? Come here.”

Younghoon almost jumped to the bed. Changmin opened his arms to welcome this lonely boy. Younghoon laid beside Changmin. He stares at the other's eyes. Changmin’s eyes are always so beautiful. It sparkles, as if it’s a night sky full of stars.

Changmin gazed at him back, he smiled softly. It made Younghoon wonder, what does his gaze means? Is this his true feeling?

Younghoon leaned in to kiss his husband. They kissed slow. Noses brushes against each other. Changmin wrapped his hand around Younghoon’s neck, pulling him to deepen the kiss. It sent shivers through his nerves, making him tremble.

Changmin moved his fingers. His thumb brushed Younghoon’s jaws. He groaned under his breath as he lead the kiss. He opened his eyes just to see Younghoon's face before closing them again, enjoying the sweet taste on the tip of his tongue.

Younghoon was almost out of breath, he pulled himself from Changmin to inhale some air before continuing. Changmin did the same too, Younghoon could feel the other's breath on his cheeks. Head tilting, they continue to taste each other's lips. Their face flushed.

“Changmin-“ Younghoon let out a soft moan from his lips when Changmin gripped his hips. His husband's hands started to get in the shirt. All the touch feels like fire, burning his skin. Younghoon wants more, more, and more. He hissed as their crotch, only separated by thin clothes, brushed against each other. Fuck.

Younghoon whined when Changmin suddenly let him go to take his shirt off. Younghoon didn’t waste time to do so either. They tossed their shirt to random places.

Changmin's feverish bare skin on his is enough to make his head spins. Younghoon gripped on Changmin’s shoulder, tighter than ever, as Changmin leave trail of kisses on his neck, moving lower each time he kiss.

Younghoon moaned again. He knew it’ll be a long night when Changmin stopped when his kisses reach Younghoon’s stomach. He groaned in frustration. Changmin looked into his husband’s eyes and grinned, “Ask for it.”

“Please,” Younghoon whimpered.

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please do it...”

“Do what?” Changmin glanced at Younghoon’s tightened pants. Teasing Younghoon is the best, he wasn’t patient either but seeing how Younghoon tremble is just so cute. He would love to wait until Younghoon tell him what he wanted.

“Touch me, fill me- Changmin, please.”

A grin once again formed on Changmin’s lips, “As you wish, baby.”

.  
.

In the morning, Younghoon woke up with no sign of Changmin beside him. He jolted and quickly sat on the bed, scared that Changmin might have left already. Last night made him desperate to be close to Changmin today too.

He heard a loud chopping sound from the kitchen. He sighed in relief. Changmin is still here. Thanks god.

Younghoon got up, he took his shirt from the floor. It probably flew, considering how wild they were last night. He wore it and made the bed before walking out from the bedroom. He yawned. His hair was messy but he doesn’t mind. He must've looked silly though. He smiled seeing Changmin is making breakfast, his husband is singing while at it.

He fell in love again, to the same person, for the millionth times.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth, Younghoon come to the dining table. Changmin is there with a pot on the table. He already prepared two bowls for them to eat and the rice are ready too.

“What did you make?”

“Beef soybean stew!”

“I didn’t know you could make it?” Younghoon took a seat in front of Changmin. He's excited to eat what Changmin cooked.

“My friend told me his recipe, he’s a great cook. I tasted his stew before and I thought you’d love it too!”

“Your friend?”

“Juyeon.”

“Ah...”

Younghoon stared at the stew. Juyeon. So this Juyeon guy is a great cook, huh? What a cool guy... He wonders, when Changmin ate his cooking, did he compare him to Juyeon?

The stew was yummy. Younghoon can’t help but to admit how good the recipe made by Juyeon is. Changmin is happy to see him eat deliciously. As the usual, Changmin eats so slow. Younghoon finished already and he gaze at his squirrel-look-like husband. So cute. The way Changmin kept food inside his cheeks is just so cute.

He could stare at Changmin and Changmin only for years and he won’t be bored of it.

.  
.

Since today is their free day, they decided to go around the mall to shop to spend their time. Probably eat lunch outside too. Changmin always hold Younghoon’s arm wherever they go. Younghoon didn’t mind, it’s comfortable to have Changmin holding his arm anyway.

They didn’t bought anything though they have visited more than five shops. They just randomly come into a store, looked around, and tried some clothes they’re interested with. They even joked about doing a random fashion show using the store’s clothes, just like what they did when they were boyfriends.

The dumb things they did together.

Younghoon smiled and laughed all the time. Happiness radiates from his face. He felt so content to be able to spend the day with the love of his life. His cheeks were stiff from smiling too much.

It was until Changmin recognize a man in the crowd of people in the mall and call out his name.

“Juyeon!”

Younghoon froze.

Changmin got a little jumpy and greeted Juyeon. When Changmin let go of his arm and run towards Juyeon, he felt... empty. His arm was warm because of Changmin, that’s why when Changmin let it go, his arm lost its warmth.

Among the crowd, he stood by himself, watching his husband run towards another man on their date. His heart aches as Changmin smiled so wide seeing Juyeon.

He shouldn't have seen how Changmin saved Juyeon's number in his phone. He wanted to go back in time, wishing he doesn’t know anything. He wouldn’t feel like this. He would believe that Juyeon is just a friend.

“Younghoon!”

“Yes?” Younghoon gulped when Changmin called him. He chew on his lips. He approached them. Juyeon looks charming. Not gonna lie, he’s one of the most handsome man he ever saw. Is that so? Changmin couldn’t resist his charm? That’s why?

“Juyeon, this is Younghoon.”

“Um, hello...”

“Younghoon, this is Juyeon.”

“Nice to meet you.” Juyeon bowed to Younghoon. Younghoon only bowed back and smile.

Younghoon went silent. Why didn’t Changmin introduce him as his husband? Is he hiding it from Juyeon? His head is spinning. He felt disappointed and sad at the same time.

He started to think, what if he met Juyeon first and not him? Would it be different? Younghoon can’t think straight, especially when Changmin keep on staring Juyeon. If they hadn’t married, would Changmin fall in love with Juyeon and date him?

His heart shattered, but he keep his chin up. He decided to play along, didn’t he? However, he can’t hide how upset he is. He didn’t notice when Changmin said goodbye to Juyeon and when that guy left. Changmin is worriedly looking at Younghoon right now. He put his hand on the other's forehead.

“Younghoon? You’ve been silent for minutes, are you okay? Feeling sick?”

Younghoon looked back at Changmin. He hate himself for wondering whether Changmin is really worried on him or it’s just an acting. He gently remove Changmin’s hand from his forehead, “I'm okay...”

“For real?” Changmin puffed his cheeks and hold onto Younghoon’s arm. “Let’s just go home and rest.”

Younghoon let Changmin pulled him. He’s tired. He is a young, healthy man. Not the muscular one, well, he’s not a weak guy. But seeing Changmin with Juyeon... He lost his strength. He was surprised he still manage to be able to smile, even if it’s just a little.

Honestly, he wanted to cry. He wanted to confronted Changmin. He wanted to ask, ‘Who is he? Why do you keep his contact like that? Do you love him? Are you having an affair on me? Is he better than me? Where did I go wrong? Did I make a mistake?’

But, Changmin was so happy. He was smiling as bright as the sun.

And Younghoon know, he can’t confronted him. Not when he’s the one who made Changmin suffer. He’s the reason Changmin had to practice hard to be an idol. He took away Changmin’s chance to be an idol to by this marriage. He can’t took away his happiness too. Thousands questions in his head but he decide to forget them.

At least Changmin is happy.

Though Younghoon not.

He lose himself, he hate himself.

But again, at least his love is happy.

That’s why Younghoon didn’t mind.

Changmin kept on looking at him with such worried expression. When they both sat in the taxi, Changmin wouldn’t stop to offer him water and let Younghoon to rest his head on Changmin’s shoulder.

Why?

If you love Juyeon, then why would you do this to me? Stop being sweet and start being mean. So that we could divorce-

Younghoon almost cried, he can’t believe he thought of that word.

Divorce.

No, he doesn’t want that. Anything is okay, but no divorce. No way. He can’t spend the rest of his life without Changmin. His heart shattered by each time he thought of this situation. He felt sick.

When they arrived at the apartment, Younghoon shiver. Cold. He doesn’t like this feeling. He hates the coldness he felt on his skin. It reminds him on how he spend nights alone without Changmin. Younghoon went to their bedroom. He only took off his jacket, having no energy as he lay on the bed, covering himself with the thick blanket.

“Younghoon, are you sure you’re okay? Do you need anything? Meds?” Changmin patted Younghoon’s body from the outside of blanket.

“Mmh, I'm okay. Don’t mind me, I just need sleep..., I'll be okay by the time I wake up...” Younghoon mumbled. He forcefully close his eyes, trying to sleep and trying to forget about what happened today. He wished that they didn’t bumped into Juyeon. Seeing him destroy Younghoon’s mood immediately, draining him, and made him turns into a crybaby.

.  
.

Younghoon woke up feeling dizzy. He slept too much not knowing the day has changed and the sun rises already. He blinked his eyes. The apartment is silent. No one slept beside him, there are no signs of Changmin. Younghoon feels empty.

He groaned, he doesn’t feel so good so he emailed his boss, asking permission for not doing to work because he's sick. Thanks god Younghoon rarely absent from work and his boss is glad to accept his permission.

Younghoon rolled on the bed, realizing that he still use the same clothes as yesterday. He scratched his head, thinking whether he'll get up or just continue laying on the bed lazily. His growling stomach told him to get up, so he did.

Younghoon tottered to the bathroom to at least wash his face. The cold water wakes him up. Younghoon turned the tap off, he stared at his reflection in the bathroom's mirror.

‘Juyeon is better than me.’

He furrowed his brows as random thoughts filled his head.

‘Juyeon looks so charming, are you?’

The longer he stare at the mirror, he gets scared by his own thoughts. He shook his head and run away from the bathroom. He went to the kitchen to drink some water.

In the kitchen, Younghoon saw a sticky note on the fridge, he walk closer to the fridge to see Changmin’s handwriting.

‘Younghoon, take care of your health. I had to leave early in the morning and I didn’t want to wake you up. I made a hot honey water for you, I've put it in the thermos. It’s on the dining table. Drink it. I love you.’

Younghoon smiled, he found the mentioned thermos on the dining table. It’s not so hot, honestly on the right temperature for him to drink. He opened the thermos and pour the inside to a cup.

It was sweet. Just like what his husband did. Younghoon drank the honey water right away. Changmin is unpredictable. Younghoon can never know what’s in his head.

Like- isn’t he cheating? But every time they meet, he’s the sweetest person on earth. Are those really just bluffs to hide his other relationship?

Really, Changmin is the best at playing his heart. Younghoon opened his eyes. He took Changmin’s handwritten sticky note, he looked at it for a moment before brought it to his lips, kissing it. He doesn’t care anymore. He laughed sadly.

“... even if you cheated my heart is yours.”

Younghoon stick the note back on the fridge, so he could stare at it again and again until the next time Changmin went home. A long sigh left his lungs, he smiled a little,

“I’m already yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 5k words in a week, that alone is an achievement!!! *applause for myself*
> 
> Hello! This is Purry!  
This is the first time i write bbangkyu fic.. i've written AUs on twitter though hehehe. I wanted to say thanks a lot for hitting this fic and read until the end. It means a lot ❤️
> 
> This is part 1 of "Yours", i'll write the part two with Changmin's side. So you could see what really happened, from both point of view~
> 
> Anyways this is specially written for dear @httptbz on twitter!! Thanks for the request my sweetheart!! Ily!
> 
> I'm @purryaong on twitter, you're welcome to slide into my DMs and maybe.. become friend? Hehe swear i don't bite!!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading! Please look forward for my next writing!


End file.
